theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flags
A flag is a piece of fabric, most often rectangular or quadrilateral, with a distinctive design and colours. It is used as a symbol, a signalling device, or for decoration. Flags of FMM UV-32 Flags are used to represent various regions of FMM UV-32 and the planet itself. They are commonly used by research bases, early settlements, and others who work on or identify strongly with the planet. FMM UV-32 Colonial Flag FMM UV-32's flag is used across the planet and throughout the galaxy by those who have worked or spent their lives on the planet. It is commonly flown at the top of the mast at research bases. The two circles represent the planet and its moon, with the crosshairs on the planet to show respect to the practice that started all current work on the planet. The dark blue is a symbol of space and the technological advancements made to get to the planet, while the orange symbolizes the bountiful wealth that comes from the planet in lieu of a fall harvest. Centralia East Centralia East's flag is used commonly at research bases in the region, as well as by those who work in the area or have hunted extensively there. It is flown below the flag of the planet. The yellow and blue with a circle represent a sunset on the sea, in lieu of the Ancient civilization which dwindled away like light in the evening. It is also said to represent a sunrise, a new beginning with the introduction of humans in the region. The pyramid is a symbol of the ancients, most recognizable from Shmu-Hadron. Likewise, the pyramid behind the first is upside down, representing the downfall of the Ancients. Centralia West Centralia West's flag is used commonly at research bases in the region, as well as by those who work in the area or have hunted extensively there. It is flown below the flag of the planet. Centralia West has a long history of attempted colonization attempts, much of which were complete failures. Its flag symbolizes these attempts as a way to honor the lost colonies. The red symbolizes the violence of a region, seen as infested by prehistoric creatures. The yellow symbolizes power that attempted to cut through the violence, and the black symbolizes the loss and failure of these attempts. The red and black circle is meant to symbolize the eye of a dinosaur, showing the unconquerable nature of the region due to its fauna. Port of November The Port of November represents the colony chains located in the Arctic Regions. The flag itself symbolizes the history of the ports before it was all abandoned. The dark blue represents the strait of Sinbad, the icy stripes on the top and bottom represent the glaciers and snowy environments on either side of the frigid pass, and each of the stars represents a major island in the chain that the port city controlled. Flags of the Galaxy These flags are found on planets other than FMM UV-32, whether they represent another planet or something upon it, even other celestial bodies like asteroids or space stations can fit this category. Flag of Tranquility The flag of Tranquility represents the planet on which the famous Crater City is located. The flag is used to symbolize aspects of the planets founding and what has made it what it is today. It is flown across the planet and beyond by those who come from it. The pickaxes are symbolic of mining, as the planet's settlers began as a mining colony, and it is still the top economic export of the nutrient rich world. The arrow shape at the front symbolizes how mining has pushed the planet from a barren rock to a terraformed wonder. The blues are symbolic of the planets name, Tranquility, and are calming colors as the planet's forested environments are comforting to many tourists. The red and black, however, represent the inherent danger of the planet. Mining is a highly dangerous job, and many have lost their lives in accidents involving it. The flag honors those who have lost their lives or family in said accidents. Flag of Mictlán After the Mictlán Civil War, the flag of Mictlán changed to this design. It is flown proudly across the planet by those who fought and died for their own freedom. The green field represents the tropical environment, the red stripe represents the rivers of blood shed in the war. The golden stripe represents wealth, the pyramid represents the people's cultural heritage and the rising sun represents hope for a better future after the war. Flag of Eire Eire is a small world orbiting a large gas giant, colonized mostly by the Irish. Its flag represents both its cultural heritage and placement in the universe. It is flown across the planet by those who inhabit it. The harp has been a symbol of the Irish people for millennia, which on a green field represents both their independence from the British Kingdom and the literal green fields. The blue represents space, and the red and white taking a prominent place in the center of ti all represent the gas giant, Albion, in whose mercy they now live. Flag of Mittelmeer Mittelmeer is a oceanic world first colonized by the European Union, its flag reflects its geography and its heritage. It is flown across the planet upon the many ports and ships on it. The German national coat of arms is surrounded by the stars of the EU, representing the high German influence in the colony which was founded originally by the European Union. The background is blue and wavy, symbolizing the great ocean which emcompasses the planet. Flag of Lucent Lucent is a planet colonized by the African Union. Its flag represents both its heritage and the prosperity of the new home. It is flown across the planet and by those descended from it. The flag is a tricolor, with purple representing wealth and richness, white representing peace and green representing faith. The crescent moon is a symbol of Islam, the dominant religion in the colony, and the two stars in its midst represent the union of Asia and Africa in their new home amongst the stars. Flag of Tandu Outpost Tandu Outpost is a small planet with a large colony, originally created by ASEAN. It is reflective of its heritage and its industrial power. The blue and white stripes represent the original 10 ASEAN member nations; The red canton with a golden gear inside it represents strength through technology and industry. Flag of Zuivelheim Zuivelheim is a colony noted for its main export being cheese production. Its flag is flown by the dutch inhabitants who call it home and is seen on the side of every box of cheese shipped off the world. The light blue field represents serenity; the green represents the verdant pastures of the planet. The white stripes represent flowing milk. The yellow triangle represents a wedge of cheese -the planet's main export- rimmed by orange which represents the Dutch heritage of the colony's founders. Flag of Mechorah Category:Lore Category:Central Sector